Heroes of Olympus chatroom
by I know I am the best
Summary: What if the heroes of Olympus had a chatroom? Let's say they live a different life online...
1. Chapter 1

Discovering chatroom

Percyriptide: awww yesss chatroom!

[ Chirondirectorofchb has entered the chat ]

Percyriptide: CHIRON? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Chirondirectorofchb: Percy, I'm just making sure that you're training like I asked you to. Obviously not.

[ bigguy has entered the chat ]

Percyriptide: I'm guessing that's you Tyson.

Bigguy: yes

Percyriptide: I'm not even going to ask you how you managed to get on chatroom let alone join our very interesting conversation.

Bigguy: am I interrupting?

Percyriptide: nope join the party.

Chirondirectorofchb: Percy I hope you remember that I'm still a part of this conversation.

Percyriptide: ...

Chirondirectorofchb: well I only came to check on you but now I have to train some half-bloods.

Percyriptide: have fun!

[ chirondirectorofchb has left the chat ]

Percyriptide: looks like it's just you and me point break.

[ hottesguyinthegalaxy has joined the chat ]

Percyriptide: hey nice username btw repair boy.

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: will the nicknames ever stop?

Percyriptide: nope so you might as well get used to it cause I ain't stopping!

[ chinesecanadian has joined the chat ]

Percyriptide: chinesecanadian?! Who da hell is that?!

Chinesecanadian: shut up Jackson, it's me Frank.

Percyriptide: oh sorry zhang, would you rather call me chinesecanadian now?

Chinesecanadian: I hate you.

Percyriptide: no you don't.

Bigguy: I think the name suites you son of mars.

[ missmetaldetecter has joined the chat ]

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: really Hazel?

Missmetaldetecter: don't even say it.

Bigguy: is everyone on this thing?

[ blondesuperman has joined the chat ]

Chinesecanadian: does that answer your question?

Percyriptide: hey lightning, how's the new phone?

Blondesuperman: itscoolbuticantquitefindthespacebar.

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: I think the only person with a sensible username is Chiron.

Missmetaldetecter: agreed.

Blondesuperman: FOUND IT!

Bigguy: ...

Chinesecanadian: the space bar?

Blondesuperman: yes

Percyriptide: I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna come back tomorrow.

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: yerp.

[ everyone has left the chat ]

I know this was kinda stupid but please I will do better next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Smiley face and getting drunk

[ bigguy has entered the chat ]

[ bigguy has invited everyone else to the chat ]

Missmetaldetecter: what is it Tyson?

Bigguy: MY FRIENDS I HAVE DISCOVERED A NEW LOVE FOR SOMETHING YOU CALL ' POPTARTS '!

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: woah little easy on the caps Tyson.

Bigguy: I DO NOT UNDERSTAND.

Percyriptide: you've got caps lock on Tyson.

Bigguy: I LIKE THIS CAPS LOCK!

[ bigguy has left the chat ]

Percyriptide: I should probably check on him.

[ percyriptide has left the chat ]

Blondesuperman: well, this is a bit HAWKward.

Chinesecanadian: I h8 dat reference.

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: 2 bad.

[ Percyriptide has joined the chat ]

Percyriptide: turns out Tyson smashed his laptop.

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: *falls over lolling*

Blondesuperman: lolling?

Missmetaldetecter: LOL = laugh out loud

Blondesuperman: ooooh I get it.

[ bigguy has entered the chat ]

Bigguy: I HAVE RETURNED WITH A NEW LAPTOP MY BROTHER GAVE ME.

Chinesecanadian: you really need to lay off caps.

Bigguy: sorry.

Percyriptide: hey Tyson wanna see something c cool?

Bigguy: what is it brother?

Percyriptide: it's a smiley face :) there r different ones like this :D or :p or :3 which is a cat face or a winkey face ;)

Blondesuperman: Percy what have you done?!

Bigguy: LOOK EVERYONE A SMILEY FACE :) BEHOLD IM SMILING :) !

Missmetaldetecter: he's not gonna stop with those now.

Percyriptide: my work here is done.

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: PERCY!

Bigguy: :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) LOOK BROTHER IM SMILING!

Percyriptide: I have trained you well.

Chinesecanadian: I'm going to watch hunger games now and stare at the screen for about 2 hours.

Percyriptide: IM GOING TO JOIN YOU CHINESE CANADIAN AND WE SHALL HAVE A MOVIE MARATHON AND WATCH TRANSFORMERS AFTERWARDS! I JUST FRIKIN LOVE IT!

Bigguy: what is this movie marathon?

Missmetaldetecter: basically when you stay up all night watching random films one after the other.

Bigguy: I SHALL JOIN YOU AND I SHALL BRING POPTARTS!

Percyriptide: AND I SHALL BRING THE BOOZE!

[ bigguy left the chat ]

[ Percyriptide left the chat ]

[ Chinesecanadian left the chat ]

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: they're gonna get drunk.

Blondesuperman: yep.

Missmetaldetecter: shall we join them?

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: TOTALLY!

Blondesuperman: I DISAGREE!

[ this chat has been inactive for 4 hours ]

[ everyone has joined the chat ]

Percyriptide: that was AWESOME!

Chinesecanadian: yeah and Katniss was all like ima shoot you with my bow!

Missmetaldetecter: TOTALLY!

Bigguy: I CAN SEE RAINBOWS!

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: AND BUTTERFLIES!

Percyriptide: AND SPARKLY THINGS!

blondesuperman: am I the only one here not drunk?

Missmetaldetecter: hey frankie, I never got to tell u dat yo-

[ missmetaldetecter has left the chat ]

Percyriptide: SHES OUT!

Chinesecanadian: NO MY L-

[ chinesecanadian has left the chat ]

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: AND HES OU-

[ hottesguyinthegalaxy has left the chat ]

Bigguy: SEEMS LIKE VALDEZ HAS PASSED OUT FROM DRINKING . WAIT IS THAT A P-

[ bigguy has left the chat ]

Percyriptide: WOO I AM DA WINNER PERCY IS DA-

[ Percyriptide has left the chat ]

Blondesuperman: {facepalm}

[ blondesuperman has left the chat ]


	3. Chapter 3

Hangovers and the new girl

[ everyone has joined the chat ]

Percyriptide: AHHH! GOTTA A HEADACHE! THE PAIN!

Missmetaldetecter: it's called having a hangover.

Percyriptide: wha- hangover?! I WASNT THAT DRUNK!

Chinesecanadian: dude you ran up to a car and whispered to it "I know your SECRETS OPTIMUS PRIME!"

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: {snorts} speak 4 yourself zhang.

Chinesecanadian: WHAT DO U MEAN?!

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: you were running around shouting "PEETA WHERE ARE YOU?"

Missmetaldetecter: you're seriously obsessed with the hunger games.

Chinesecanadian: ...

Bigguy: Hazel does have a point Frank.

Blondesuperman: it was worse for me, I had to watch it all

:(

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: sorry.

Bigguy: I LOVE POPTARTS.

Percyriptide: Tyson could you stop typing full sentences, same 4 you lighting.

Blondesuperman: ?

Missmetaldetecter: he means

For = 4

See = c

Your = ur

I know right = ikr

Don't worry = dw

I don't know = idk

Etc.

Bigguy: Oh I c like this?

Percyriptide: exactly.

Blondesuperman: let me try *clears throat* idk why we have 2 speak like this but it's kinda cool.

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: already a pro

Percyriptide: like a baws.

Bigguy: ?

Percyriptide: dw about it.

Chinesecanadian: never again am I leaving Percy in charge of the booze!

Everyone except Percy and Frank: agreed.

[ chirondirectorofchb has entered the chat ]

[ SamanthaJules has joined the chat ]

Chirondirectorofchb: I have come to inform you that there's a new member of chb. Her name is Samantha jules and she'll be keeping an eye on all of you. Please don't mess this up!

[ chirondirectorofchb has left the chat ]

Percyriptide: *gasps* rude

Samanthajules: sup guys.

Percyriptide: HOTHOTHOTHOT!

Blondesuperman: not now Jackson.

Hottesguyinthegalaxy : ;)

Missmetaldetecter: shut up Leo.

Samanthajules: um hi?

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: sorry about our ' friends '.

Blondesuperman: welcome to the heroes of Olympus chatroom as u can c SOME PEOPLE *cough* Leo, Tyson and Percy *cough* r weird.

SamanthaJules: wait did u say TYSON?

Chinesecanadian : yeah he did. why u know him?

SamanthaJules: u could say dat.

Bigguy: SAMANTHA!

Missmetaldetecter: {facepalm} she's been here for like 5 mins and now u notice?!

SamanthaJules: HI TYSON!

Bigguy : what brings u 2 chb?

SamanthaJules: Chiron offered me a job.

Bigguy: cool!

SamanthaJules: btw how do u change ur username?

Percyriptide: click dat button in da bottom right corner.

Chinesecanadian: ooooh shiny button!

[ SamanthaJules is now Sam ]

Hottesguyinthegalaxy: I'm pretty bored of r usernames too I'm changing mine.

[ hottesguyinthegalaxy is now Leo ]

[ blondesuperman is now Jason ]

[ missmetaldetecter is now Hazel ]

[ Percyriptide is now Percy ]

[ bigguy is now Tyson ]

[ chinesecanadian is now Frank ]

Leo: I regret changing it D":

Jason: so Sam how r u with chb now?

Sam: oh coz I'm a demigod have powers and stuff

Leo: O.O

Frank: DO TELL!

Sam: well I can control weather and turn into any animal I want.

Percy: THATS FRIKIN AWESOME!

Jason: LOL ikr?!

Tyson: MY FRIENDS WHY DONT WE ALL GO OUT AND GET POPTARTS?

Hazel: again with the caps.

Percy: AND PIZZA!

Sam: AGREED!

[ everyone has left the chat ]


	4. Chapter 4

A God and ship names

[ everyone has joined the chat ]

Sam: *shapeshifts into a cat* hey guys!

Percy: WHERE THE HELL DID THIS CAT COME FROM?! MUST KILL! *slowly raises riptide*

Sam: PERCY STAPH ITS ME!

Percy: oh... Uh ok.

Tyson: GREETINGS FRIENDS!

Frank: hi

Leo: hey guys wuu2

Jason: wuu2?

Hazel: it means what u up 2?

Jason: well, considering we're all in da same room that's a pretty useless question.

Leo: still.

Sam: *sits on Jason's lap as a cat* I CLAIM THIS HUMAN MINE!

Percy: O.O

Tyson: what?

Sam: rofl jk!

Jason: rofl? Jk?

Sam: it means rolling on the floor laughing and just kidding

Tyson: ok.

Hazel: Percy, if the cat wasn't Sam then would you have actually stabbed it? O.O

Percy: ... She could have been one of catwoman's spies!

Frank: really?

Percy: what? Catwoman freaks me out! D:

Sam: *gets off Jason's lap and turns back to sam* man up Percy!

Percy: ...

Frank: ok... Awkward silence.

Hazel: don't you mean HAWKward?

Frank: *death glares*

Tyson: Sam I 4got whom you haven't met!

[ Tyson has invited Hercules to the chat ]

Tyson: FRIEND!

Hercules: what do u want Tyson?

Percy: TYSON?!

Tyson: yes

Percy: WHY DA HELL DID YOU LET HERCULES ON?!

Tyson: *whimper* he visited me once and we became friends.

Leo: HOW DID HE EVEN GET A FRIKIN LAPTOP?!

Hercules: um, duh I'm a sorcerer.

Tyson: anyway, Hercules meet Samantha!

Sam: HARCULAS!

Hercules: SERMENTHA!

Hazel: u 2 know each other?

Hercules: yeah Samantha used to hang out with me. It was fun.

Sam: yah we stay up all night!

Leo: I feel a ship coming on.

Percy: {wriggles eyebrows}

Hercules: ?

Sam: ?

Tyson: ?

Jason: ?

[ Percy has invited Tyson and Jason to a private chat ]

Sam: HAWKward

Frank: shuttup.

Jason: ooooh I get it.

Hercules: ?

Tyson: brother just told us what a ship is and we have an idea.

Sam: do I wanna know?

[ Tyson has invited Hazel and Frank to a private chat ]

Sam: grrrr they're annoying!

Frank: heheheeh

Sam: TELL ME WAT U KNOW!

Frank: NEVA MOTHER [ BLEEEP] ERS!

Hercules: I hate u

Frank: MUAHAHAHA!

Hazel: don't cuss Frank

Frank: B)

Sam: TELL ME DA SHIP OR I TURN INTO TIGER AND RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!

Percy: O.O

Frank: ?GOT DA EYE OF A TIGER!?

Hazel: ?A FIGHTER!?

Leo: ?LOUDER THAN A LION!?

Percy: ?COZ IMA CHAMPION! ?

Jason: ?AND YOURE GONNA HEAR ME ROOOOAAAAR!?

Sam: omfg.

Tyson: I don't get it. :|

Hercules: UR ALL SO STUPID!

Percy: SONG CHANGE, HIT IT SAM!

Sam: ?DONT U EVA SAY I WALKED AWAY I WILL ALWAYS WANT YOU! ?ￂﾠ

Frank : ?CAME IN LIKE A WREEEAAAKING BAAAALL! ?ￂﾠ

Leo: EVERONE TWERKING TIME!

Hazel: ...

Tyson: ...

Jason: ...

Hercules: :3

Frank: LEO U RUINED IT!

Leo: BAHAHAHAAHA!

Percy: -_-

Sam: hey Hercules wuu2?

Hercules: sitting in meh house watching something called UP by Pixar.

Percy: man dat film is depressing.

Jason: wait, you have a tv?

Hercules: I DO WHAT I WANT!

Frank: true

Tyson: IM GOING TO GET SOME POPTARTS.

Sam: gonna visit Harculas.

Hercules: bring cookies.

Sam: k

[ Sam has left the chat ]

[ Hercules has left the chat ]

Percy: ...

Hazel: ...

Leo: so... What should be their ship name?

Jason: SAMLES!

Hazel: SAMANLES!

Tyson: HEMANTHA!

Frank: SAMULAS!

Hazel: I like SAMANLES.

Tyson: I prefer hemantha.

Hazel: OH IT IS ON!

Tyson: BRING IT!

[ Tyson has left the chat ]

[ Hazel has left the chat ]

Leo: hey wanna go grab a camera and watch it in slow motion while eating popcorn?

Percy: ILL BRING DA SCOTCH!

[ everyone has left the chat ]

Hehehe had a little bit random song choice there:

Roar by Katy perry

and wrecking ball by miley Cyrus.

ok so the question marks on the songs were actually that music sign thingy. Please comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Random Frank and shipping again

[ Percy has joined the chat ]

[ Jason has joined the chat ]

[ Hazel has joined the chat ]

[ Frank has joined the chat ]

[ Leo has joined the chat ]

Leo: oh yay! It's just us. XD

Tyson: Hazel, I think we can make it official that Sam's and hercules's ship name should be hemantha.

Hazel: dude u were threatening to sit on me! DO U HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HEAVY ARE YOU?!

Tyson: B)

Hazel: -_-

Percy: do we really wanna know what happened?

Hazel: only if u plan on dying 2day

Frank: well I'm happy! I preferred hemantha!

Hazel: *takes out sword*

Frank: I'll just shut up now.

Leo: Whateva happens my fellow abnormal freaks, WE WILL GET SAM AND HERCULES TOGETHER!

Tyson: FOR DA SAKE OF OLYMPUS!

Jason: AGREED. :D

[ Hercules has turned off invisibility ]

[ Sam has turned off invisibility ]

Percy: ooooh BUSTED!

Sam: any1 care 2 explain?

Frank: tacos

Hercules: what?

Frank: balloons

Sam: r u feeling ok?

Frank: tomato

Leo: uh oh...

Hercules: what uh oh? What's wrong?

Jason: it's happening again...

Sam: WAT is?

Frank: goggles.

Tyson: he's gonna lose it.

Sam: WAT IS IT?

Frank: pineapples

Percy: chill, dude chill.

Frank: RACECARS DOUGHNUTS DINOSAURS SNAKE GHOST BUBBLES JAM RUBBER DUCKIE

Hercules: can some1 explain this?

Frank: ?PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORN DANCING IN RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS?

Leo: HES OUT OF CONTROL!

Jason: RUN 4YA LIVES!

Sam: why is Frank throwing up glitter?

Hercules: I'm mentally scarred for life O.O

Hazel: HE DOES THIS EVERY TIME HE GETS NERVOUS!

Hercules: why is he nervous?

Percy: BECAUSE U WERE PRESSURING HIM!

Sam: wat becoz I heard your entire conversation?

Tyson: PRETTY MUCH YEAH

Sam: FRANK IF U DONT STOP ACTING CRAZY I SWEAR TO ZEUS I SHALL HURT YOU SO BAD!

Frank: ...

Hercules: ...

Tyson: ...

Jason: ...

Hazel: ...

Leo: ...

Percy: zzzzzz

Leo: Sam remind me to never get on your bad side.

Jason: lesson learned.

Sam: Frank, don't ever do dat again.

Frank: O.O

[ this chat has been inactive for 5 mins ]

Leo: I'm never trusting Frank with a secret again.

Sam: yeah and you're all dead for thinking Hercules and I r dating.

Everyone except Sam: ...

Sam: LOL jk

Hazel: phew.

Sam: but if u do dat again I will hunt u down.

Frank: *nervous laugh*

Sam: just 2 remember wait hel- *collapses*

Hercules: U KILLED HER!

Tyson: MY POOR HEMANTHA!

Leo: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hazel: GOD DAMMIT TYSON I PERSONALLY BLAME U!

Jason: NO NOT HEMANTHA!

Frank: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Percy: WE KILLED HER!

Sam: *gets up* LOL no

Frank: WHEDHDJEUWIEHDDHEJWJWJSISISJEJ!

Sam: LOL LOL LOL

Hercules: Hercules'd

Tyson: friend u were in this too?!

Hercules: I'm not ur friend and HELL YES da look in your faces! Priceless!

Sam: *falls over laughing* BAHAHAHAAHA XD!

Leo: -_-

[ everyone has left the chat ]

Hey guys if you ever had a experience like this before please do share in the comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Truth or dare frazel and movie night

[ everyone has joined the chat ]

Percy: GAAAAH

Leo: what?

Percy: GAAAAH

Hazel: dude what?

Percy: GAAAAH

Jason: what is it Percy?!

Tyson: yes, what is wrong brother?

Percy: SO... BOOOOOORED.

Sam: we know

Percy: *sighs*

Hercules: I'm more bored!

Percy: how?

Hercules: I'm in meh house all alone.

Tyson: anyone wants POPTARTS?

Frank: NO!

Jason: shall we go outside?

Percy: NO DAT IS BORING!

Sam: movie?

Percy: BORING!

Frank: LETS ALL DO A RE-ENACTMENT OF THE HUNGER GAMES!

Percy: EVEN WORSE!

Hazel: truth or dare?

Percy: yessssss

Sam: fine but Percy go first

Percy: okaaaaaay

*thinks*

*ponders*

*wonders*

*daydreams*

Hercules: *sits impatiently*

Percy: ... I have a terrible addiction to scotch.

Jason: we know

Percy: only coz I told u. Anyway, Jason's turn!

Jason: *sighs* this is very hard 4 me to say...

Frank: wat?

Jason: I...

Leo: TELL!

Jason: ...

Hazel: WAT LEO SAID!

Tyson: WAT HAZEL SAID!

Jason: I...

Hercules: TELL ME DA SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!

Jason: ... I'm not a good listener.

Percy: *gasps* D:

Sam: ... That's it!?...

Jason: yep Leo's turn.

Leo: I have a sister.

Frank: WHEN DID DAT HAPPEN?!

Tyson: wat Frank said

Hazel: yeah what Frank said.

Sam: how old is she?

Leo: 14

Percy: O.O

Leo: ... This is too HAWKward, franks go.

Frank: well I really hate that phrase...

Hercules: u did mention

Frank: ... AND ... I love Hazel.

Hazel: OMG I LUV U 2!

Frank: :D

Percy: I KNEW IT!

Leo: OMG FRAZEL!

Sam: FRAZEL!

Hercules: FRAZEL!

Frank: hazel's go.

Hazel: I just went, tyson's go.

Tyson: I LUV POPTARTS AND MELLIE AND I R DATING!

Hercules: about time.

Jason: congrats bro!

Percy: yeah congrats!

Leo: yeah!

Tyson: it's my friends turn now

Hercules: I'm not ur friend. Also I luv cookies... A lot... And I hate all of you.

Sam: do u want me 2 take the cookies away?!

Hercules: ok ok sorry just don't take the cookies.

Sam: B)

Hercules: sam's turn.

Sam: once I turned into a wolf and ate a bunny which I'm not proud of.

Percy: I KNEW IT!

Jason: no u didn't.

Leo: wow

Frank: NOOOOO NOT THE BUNNAI! ITS SO FLUFFAI!

Hazel: chill Frank it's just a bunny.

Frank: *sniffs* :')

Sam: every1 has been... Now wat?

Percy: DRINK ALL THE SCOTCH!

Tyson: EAT ALL THE POPTARTS!

Hercules: STEAL ALL THE COOKIES!

Frank: WATCH ALL THE HUNGER GAMES!

Hazel: no, no, no and no.

Percy: -_-

Tyson: -_-

Hercules: -_-

Frank: ROAR. -_-

Leo: hey only I can get that angry and shoot fire!

Sam: lets do something fun.

Jason: lets watch a movie.

Hazel: ok

Percy: TRANSFORMERS!

Frank: HUNGER GAMES!

Sam: CONJURING!

Leo: no more transformers or hunger games and especially not conjuring... Jason might wet himself.

Jason: why?

Hazel: you'll get too scared.

Percy: no I agree with Sam, let's watch conjuring!

Sam: yessss!

Leo: YEAH HORROR MOVIE NIGHT!

Hercules: but it's the day.

Leo: don't question my imagination.

Tyson: YES LETS WATCH THIS CONJURING FILM!

Frank: fine.

Sam: woot woot!

Jason: yeah let see how scary it is.

Tyson: FOR OLYMPUS!

Percy: FOR NARNIA!

Hazel: the sofa is mine!

Frank: mine 2!

Percy: I claim this poofy chair mine!

Jason: I'll just sit on the floor

Tyson: I SHALL HAVE THIS COMFORTABLE ARM CHAIR!

Sam: and I shall share the other sofa with Harculas!

Percy: but he's in his house.

Sam: but he's also the frikin God of poof.

Hercules: well duh where else would I get these cookies?

Percy: gah shut up guys it's starting!

[ everyone has left the chat ]

So how was it? I was planning to post a few more chapters now but it's already midnight and I'm going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

More frazel and Leo's goodbye

[ everyone has now joined the chat ]

Jason: I'm now eternally terrified of cute little dolls

Leo: I told ya he'd wet himself

Jason: *death glares*

Hercules: well that was... Interesting

Percy: wat u scared?

Hercules: IM NEVA SCARED!

Tyson: IM NOT SURE IF I UNDERSTOOD HALF THE FILM BUT IT WAS FUN!

Hazel: c, even Tyson liked it.

Hercules: I WASNT SCARED!

Sam: wat about Frank?

Frank: O.O

Sam: Frank?

Frank: I shall never sleep again.

Percy: DONT BE A PUSSAI!

Jason: yeah I may have wet myself but you were huddled up to Hazel and sucking ur thumb. XD

Tyson: AND WHY IS THIS FRANK'S FAULT?

Frank: yeah why is it frank's fault?

Leo: u were being a babai.

Hazel: don't b such a bully

Jason: awww that's adorable!

Hazel: wat?

Percy: ur protecting ur boyfriend.

Hazel: -_-

Hercules: am I the only 1 who's finding all this highly amusing?

Sam: nope

Leo: as much as I'd LOVE to stay and listen to ur adorableness I have to go on a mechanical thingy with my cabin and won't be back for about 3 or 4 days.

Tyson: SAY HELLO FROM ME!

Leo: ok

Hercules: Tyson u really need to staph with the caps

Tyson: :3

Jason: bye Leo

Sam: bye Leo

Frank: bye Leo

Hazel: cya Leo

Percy: bye repair boy

Tyson: FAREWELL VALDEZ

Hercules: goodbye you stupid mor-

Sam: *hits Hercules*

Hercules: MORTAL! JUST MORTAL!...don't hurt me Sam

Leo: BYEEEEEEEEEE!

[ Leo has left the chat ]

Frank: NOOOOOOO! *sobs*

Hazel: *rolls eyes* Frank if u stop crying I'll get u ice cream.

Frank: *sniff* and hunger games at my cabin? *sniff*

Hazel: Whateva

Frank: *stops crying*

Hazel: *sighs* lets go

[ Frank has left the chat ]

[ Hazel has left the chat ]

Jason: ...

Percy: frazel

Sam: definitely

Tyson: I'm going to get poptarts...so I don't have to witness this awkward silence.

[ Tyson has left the chat ]

Percy: well, it's a bit quieter now.

Sam: I HATE SILENCE!

Jason: we know

Sam: MUST...MAKE...NOISE!

[ Sam has left the chat ]

Percy: is she doing what i think she's doing?

Hercules: yep

Jason: she's making a rain cloud and making it rain and thunder

[ Tyson has joined the chat ]

Tyson: I HAVE RETURNED WITH THE POPTARTS! THEY'RE THE LAST ONES LEFT!

[ Sam has joined the chat ]

Sam: *strikes poptarts with lightning*

Tyson: ...

Percy: Tyson...U ok?

Tyson: *breathes heavily*

Jason: um Tyson?

Tyson: *breathes heavily*

Hercules: we should probably go

Tyson: *breathes heavily*

Sam: BAHAHAAHAHAH! XD

Tyson: ROAR! *pounces on sam*

Sam: *punches*

Tyson: *wrestles*

Sam: *kicks*

Tyson: *head butts*

Jason: O.O

Hercules: O.O

Percy: we should probably go

Jason: yep

[ everyone has left the chat ]

Moral: never mess with Tyson's poptarts.

XD


	8. Chapter 8

Sugar rush!

[ everyone except Leo,Hazel and Frank has joined the chat ]

Jason: hey has anyone seen Tyson and Sam?

Percy: in the hospital having a stare down

Jason: really?

Tyson: Sam, now do u realise what happens when you burn my poptarts?

Sam: Tyson, now do u realise what happens when u try to punch me in the face? THERES A LIMIT!

Tyson: YOU BURNT MY POPTARTS AND MADE IT RAIN SO HARD THAT MY HAIR WAS FLATTENED!

Sam: U PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE! U KNOW I HATE THAT WHEN IT HAPPENS!

Tyson: ROAR!

Sam: ROAR!

Hercules: O.O

Percy: this is hilarious XD

Jason: ikr! XD

[ Hazel has joined the chat ]

[ Frank has joined the chat ]

Hazel: I leave for 2 hours and come back to find Percy and Jason in hysterics, Sam and Tyson in the hospital and Hercules looking very disturbed in the corner.

Frank: wat happened?

Percy: Tyson went and got poptarts and they were the last ones and Sam was playing with the weather and burnt his poptarts with lightning and Tyson got mad ... and we'll u can guess what happened next.

Frank: oh

Jason: yep

Sam: GRR

Tyson: GRR

Hercules: O.O

Tyson: Sam let this b a lesson 2 NEVER burn my poptarts.

Sam: Tyson let this b a lesson to NEVER punch me in the face.

Tyson: T_T

Sam: T_T

Percy: X"D

Jason: X"D

Frank: :3

Hercules: O.O

Hazel: u ok Hercules u haven't said anything?

Hercules: ...

[ Hercules has left the chat ]

Frank: wow I have Neva seen him like this be4

Hazel: neither

Percy: wat's he doing?

Jason: well a random bowl of cookies just appeared and now he's munching on them.

Hazel: he'll b fine

Frank: I think

Tyson: Sam I will only apologise if u apologise 1st

Sam: no u apologise 1st

Tyson: APOLOGISE!

Sam: NEVA!

Percy: this is gonna take a while

Jason: yep

Hazel: LISTEN UP IF U DONT STOP ARGUING THEN I WILL COME TO THE HOSPITAL AND MAKE U!

Tyson: I'm sorry

Sam: yeah me 2

Frank: awww! It's so cute! :3 it's like a tam!

Jason: tam?

Frank: yeah their ship name

Percy: NO HEMANTHA IS SPECIAL DONT RUIN THAT!

Frank: ur probably right.

Percy: indeed I am B)

Hazel: *rolls eyes*

Tyson: I want to get out of here

Sam: yeah this place sucks

Frank: I miss Leo :(

Jason: we all do

Percy: ooooh bromance.

Tyson: ?

Jason: ?

Sam: u don't wanna know

Frank: I think the ice cream is kicking in... I feel AWESOME!

Percy: he's having a sugar rush.

Jason: Hazel, how much ice cream did Frank eat?

Hazel: 4 boxes why... oh

Frank: TEEHEEEHEEE

Tyson: what's wrong with Frank?

Sam: he's having a sugar rush. It's when u eat 2 much junk food and you go hyper and crazy and flip out

Tyson: r poptarts junk food?

Jason: yes why?

Tyson: THEN IM HAVING A SUGAR RUSH TOO!

Percy: OMG HOW MUCH DID U EAT?!

Tyson: ONLY ABOUT 30.

Frank: HAHAHAHAAHAH!

Tyson: HAHAHAAHAAHA!

[ Frank has left the chat ]

[ Tyson has left the chat ]

Hazel: O.O

Jason: well I'm glad he's in a hospital.

Sam: yeah about that...

Hazel: what happened?!

Sam: they let us out 10 mins ago.

[ Hercules has joined the chat ]

Hercules: can some1 tell me why Frank and Tyson are running around and causing chaos at ur camp?

Jason: Hazel I thought Frank was with u

Hazel: well that would explain the hole in the wall.

Sam: *facepalm*

Percy: *screenshot* XD

Jason: we should probably go and find them.

Hercules: agreed.

[ everyone has left the chat ]


	9. Chapter 9

Leo is back!

[ everyone except Leo has entered the chat ]

Frank: LEO IS BACK 2DAY!

Sam: woot woot! :D

Tyson: GOOD I MISSED VALDEZ.

Jason: we all did

Percy: I didn't

Hazel: shut up Percy yes u did

Percy: *sticks tongue out*

Hercules: if any1 didn't miss Valdez it would be me

Sam: *hits Hercules*

Hercules: AH WAT DA HEY?!

Sam: don't say that

Hercules: Whateva -_-

Frank: IM JUST SO FREAKING EXCITED!

Jason: Frank he'll be back in about 3 hours.

Frank: D:

Tyson: WHY DONT WE ALL EAT POPTARTS TO PASS THE TIME?

Percy: AND SCOTCH!

Hazel: bad Percy

Percy: ROAR fine but we have 2 get pizza 2 T_T

Hercules: I'LL BRING DA COOKIES!

Sam: I know u will.

Jason: hey Hercules I never got to ask u but how are u walking around like this? Like don't u have any godly work?

Hercules: I have work. Loads actually. But I'm on a vacation.

Jason: ooookay.

Percy: lets go!

[ this chat has been inactive for 3 hours ]

[ everyone has joined the chat ]

Hazel: Leo should be here soon.

Hercules: oh joy

Frank: 10

Sam: 10 wat?

Frank: 9

Percy: Frank?

Frank: 8

Jason: is he counting down?

Frank: 7

Sam: apparently so

Frank: 6

Tyson: IS FRANK COUNTING DOWN UNTIL VALDEZ GETS HERE?

Frank: 5

Hazel: knowing Frank... probably.

Frank: 4

Sam: he must b really excited to c Leo.

Frank: 3

Hercules: it's only been 3 days though

Frank: 2

Percy: he gets excited about smallest things... even ice cream.

Frank: 1

Sam: get ready.

Frank: 0

Everyone: ...

Jason: maybe he's late?

Frank: ...

Sam: don't worry Frank he'll be here soon

Frank: ...-1?

[ Leo has joined the chat ]

Leo: IM BAAAAAAACK!

Percy: oh thank god o thought Frank was about to cry or something.

Leo: why?

Hazel: lets just say he really missed u.

Frank: OH MY FREAKING LIFE!

Leo: um...goo 2?

Frank: UR LATE MR FIRE!

Leo: uh...sorry...I guess

Frank: nah I'm just messing with ya. I'm not really mad. :3

Leo: well glad 2 know dat

Tyson: VALDEZ!

Leo: GOD OF POPTARTS!

Percy: FIRE BALL MECHANIC!

Leo: VERY ANNOYING HUMAN BEING!

Frank: LEO!

Leo: I'm pretty sure we just said hi but FRANK!

Hazel: FIREHEAD!

Leo: BROWNHEAD!

Sam: RED PEA!

Leo: SAMMY!

Jason: MECHANIC!

Leo: LIGHTNING!

Hercules: UGLY BALL OF FIRE!

Leo: PUNY PSYCHOPATHIC GOD!

Sam: ok enough of da little reunion it's very touching and all I could have sworn I felt my eyes water at this beautiful sight but we're done here.

Leo: yeah ok it was a bit dramatic.

Percy: ya think?

Leo: I'm just back and now I'm bored. Wat can we do to entertain ourselves?

Tyson: LETS WATCH A MOVIE IN DA CINEMA I HEARD THERES A FILM OUT CALLED CATCHING FIRE AND IT LOOKS FASCINATING!

Sam: 4 once I agree with Tyson. I heard about catching fire and it's got really good reviews.

Frank: OMGOMGOMGOMG!

Hercules: something 2 add?

Frank: ITS DA FREAKING SEQUEL TO THE HUNGER GAMES! WE NEED TO GO RIGHT NOW!

Hazel: oh yeah it is... we should probably go be4 Frank goes crazy.

Percy: ok everybody meet me outside camp half blood and then we can go.

Jason: ok

[ everyone has left the chat


	10. Chapter 10

Boris and poor Hercules

[ Percy has joined the chat ]

[ Leo has joined the chat ]

[ Tyson has joined the chat ]

[ Jason has joined the chat ]

Percy: where's Sam, Loki, Hazel and Frank?

Leo: Frank and Hazel r on a mission and Hercules and Sam...no idea

Jason: oh ok.

[ Sam has joined the chat ]

[ Hercules has joined the chat ]

Sam: wow that was so cool! Hercules taught me how 2 kill someone with a sceptre!

Tyson: O.O

Percy: O.O

Leo: O.O

Jason: X.X

Hercules: B)

Sam: kidding! I wouldn't let dat happen! Besides Hercules is good.

Hercules: yep.

Sam: hey where's frazel?

Percy: mission

Sam: no fair I wanna go

Tyson: why?

Sam: missions r epic! Plus the weapons u get is awesome!

Percy: well I got a mission to go to in 5 mins so u can come 2

Sam: REALLY?

Percy: LOL NO BAHAHAHAAHA!

Sam: evil son of a [bleep]

Jason: don't cuss Sam

Sam: BTW, guys meet my friend.

[ Sam has invited boris to the chat ]

Tyson: GREETINGS BORIS SON OF...

Boris: Ares.

Percy: damn y u no have epic username?

boris: I changed it. It used 2 b ninjatacos but then I thought better not

Jason: what's ur full name?

Boris: Boris Wilson

Sam: nice! Hey u like ninjas?

Boris: yep

Sam: and tacos?

Boris: yep

Sam: ninjas and tacos?

Boris: yep I got a load of tacos and ninja swords.

Sam: AWESOOOOOME! Hey can I see ur ninja swords?

Boris: sure

Sam: k cya there ;)

[ boris has left the chat ]

[ Sam has left the chat ]

Percy: is it just me or do u think they're gonna do a little more than just looking swords?

Leo: sometimes u have a twisted mind

Percy: B )

Hercules: Jackson ur being an idiot.

Percy: woah woah woah, hold on hold on I think someone's jealous ^.^

Hercules: who?

Percy: U!

Hercules: what? No why would you think that?

Percy: oh yeah ur totally jealous.

Hercules: WHY?!

Percy: Hercules's jealous of boooris

Hercules's is jealous of boooris

Hercules's is jealous of boooris

Hercules's is jealous of boooris

Hercules: of boris?!

Leo: oooooooh yeah!

Hercules: why boris?

Percy: coz of sam's sudden interest in Wilson.

Hercules: and?

Percy: COZ U LIKE SAM!

Leo: HEMANTHA

Jason: HEMANTHA

Tyson: HEMANTHA

Hercules: what?! No I don't!

Leo: yeah u do

Hercules: NO I DONT!

Percy: hey Hercules do u find Sam hot?

Hercules: hot... as in... on fire?

Jason: as in attractive

Hercules: YUCK NO WAY!

Percy: I'm onto ya

Tyson: FRIEND YOUR COVA HAS BLOWN!

Jason: so do u Hercules?

Hercules: ...no...

Percy: TELL DA TRUTH.

Hercules: ...maybe...

Percy: *gasps dramatically* MY HEMANTHA FEELS!

Hercules: it's not gonna happen

Jason: why not?

Hercules: she like boris

Leo: yeah they'll be soris.

Tyson: soris?

Leo: yeah their ship name.

Percy: NO HEMANTHA IS BEAUTIFUL DONT RUIN DAT! *throws shoe at leo*

Leo: okay ok soz

Tyson: WHY DONT WE ALL GO TO THE PIZZA PLACE AND DISCUSS THIS?

Hercules: fine

Percy: fine

Jason: fine

Leo: Percy ur paying

[ Leo has left the chat ]

[ Jason has left the chat ]

[ Hercules has left the chat ]

[ Tyson has left the chat ]

Percy: fin- wait... wat!?

[ Percy has left the chat ]

[ Hazel has turned off invisibility ]

[ Frank has turned off invisibility ]

Hazel: *screenshots* BLACKMAIL BOX!

Frank: THIS IS Y I LUV U! XD

[ everyone has left the chat ]

This wasn't funny. Yep I know. But hey Hercules likes Sam which is good news. Right? Comment wether u want HEMANTHA or SORIS.


	11. Chapter 11

When Percy gets drunk.

[ everyone has entered the chat ]

Boris: sup guys

Sam: sup

Percy: sup

Jason: hello

Hercules: *mumbles under breath*

Leo: wat was dat Hercules?

Hercules: nothing

Tyson: GREETINGS!

Hazel: hey guys!

Sam: hey haze wat r u doing here aren't u and Frank on a mission?

Frank: yeah but now we're now on a train on r way back so b prepared.

Tyson: 4 WAT FRANK?

Frank: moi

Percy: frank's feeling fabulous

Boris: uh uh. I'm bored. Wat do u guys do 4 fun here?

Leo: oh u know... mechanic stuff

Percy: AND DROWNING PEOPLE!

Tyson: AND EATING POPTARTS!

Hercules: and cookies

Frank: AND WATCHING HUNGER GAMES!

Boris: rly?

Hazel: yep

Percy: AND GETTING DRUNK!

Sam: percy do u remember wat happened last time when u got drunk?

Percy: no...why? Do I even wanna know?

Sam: u were hugging an old man with a white beard and screaming "DUMBLEDORE YOURE ALIVE!"

Leo: u picked up a cat and yelled at it "WHY DID U KILL MUFASSA?!"

Hercules: u picked up an 8 year old girl and said "DORA HELP IM LOST! QUICK GIMME UR MAP!"

Jason: u started shaking a pineapple and said "SPONGEBOB I KNOW YOURE IN THEIR!"

Hazel: you jumped into a pond beside the camp and said "HELP IM DROWNING!" which is pretty dumb for a son of Poseidon.

Tyson: u congratulated a potato for getting a part in toy story.

Percy: ok guys u have a point, but I'm proud I did those things.

Hercules: oh rly?

Percy: LOL no they haunt me every night in 4 eternity.

Sam: dramatic

Boris: yeah that's cool

Percy: STAY OUTTA THIS BORIS THE ANIMAL! (Men in black)

Boris: LOL wat?

Percy: just stay away from mah hemantha.

Jason: oh boy

Hercules: *facepalm*

Sam: *epic facepalm*

Percy: I'm always watching u mistah *points 2 his eyes then yours* always watching *slowly backs away*

Boris: oooookay...

Percy: *still backing away while glaring*

Boris: is he always like this?

Leo: most of da time

Percy: *shouts from distance* JUST STAY AWAY FROM SAMMAI AND NO HARM WILL COME UR WAY!

Sam: gah shut up Jackson *strikes Percy with lightning*

Percy: *screams* *runs away*

[ Percy has left the chat ]

Boris: hey how did u make dat lightning bolt thingy appear?

Sam: power drama. I can control weather and shapeshift to any animal.

Boris: AWESOOOOOME!

Sam: B )

Hercules: *rolls eyes*

Leo: I feel awkward.

Jason: yep

Hazel: still here

Frank: me 2 - wait Hazel we have arrived our destination I repeat we have arrived our destination the train stops i BOOP!

Hazel: yeah thanks 4 dat we gotta go

[ Hazel has left the chat ]

[ Frank has left the chat ]

Leo: hey Jason wanna go mix dangerous chemicals with dangerous stuff which could probably get us killed?

Jason: is it safe?

Leo: ...yeah...sure

Jason: ok then

[ Jason has left the chat ]

[ Leo has left the chat ]

Tyson: YAY! ITS JUST US 4 FRIENDS NOW!

Sam: ummm

Hercules: *death glares boris*

Boris: *death glares Hercules*

Hercules: *growls*

Boris: *growls*

Tyson: I should probably take Hercules some place where he can't rip apart Boris, coz right now they look like they wanna murder each other.

Sam: agreed

Tyson: *drags Hercules away*

Sam: *drags Boris away*

Hercules: *still glaring*

Boris: *still glaring*

[ everyone has left the chat ]

[ Percy has entered the chat ]

Percy: *screams in the background while still running 4 mah life*

[ Percy has left the chat ]

Guys just 1 last thing: COMMENT.


	12. Chapter 12

And the truth comes out...

[ Percy has joined ]

[ Percy has invited everyone except Sam and Boris ]

Percy: HERCULES HERCULES HERCULES HERCULES HERCULES HERCULES HERCULES HERCULES!

Hercules: WAT?!

Percy: need 2 speak 2 uuuuuuuuu!

Hercules: yes?

Percy: it's about Sam.

Leo: not again Percy

Hazel: ugh is dat the only thing u talk about?!

Percy: ik ik but this is URGENT!

Jason: I wonder wat is it this time?

Frank: how urgent?

Percy: VERY urgent!

Hercules: wat is so important that you had to invite us all here?!

Percy: I saw...

Tyson: WAT IS IT?!

Percy: ...Sam...

Jason: uhuh

Percy: ...and Boris...

Leo: yeah?

Percy: ...KISSING!

Hercules: *says through gritting teeth* WAT?!

Leo: HOLY MOTHER OF [ BLEEP]!

Hazel: no cussing

Tyson: BUT... HEMANTHA!

Frank: NOOOOOOOOO!

Jason: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Percy: LOL. Jk, I tricked u all!

Hercules: *punches percy*

Percy: OWW! Anyways, da look on yer faces! XD

Leo: NEVA do dat again.

Hazel: or I swear to god I'll kill u.

Percy: I was testing Hercules's reaction and yep he's jealous.

Frank: I thought we all know dat already.

Percy: but still...it COULD happen if we don't do something about those 2.

Jason: it's probably just nothing and they're just good friends. Besides, Hercules has got more of a chance coz he's known her longer and they're bff's

Tyson: I AGREE WITH GRACE.

Percy: just making u all aware of the damage Hercules is capable of doing.

Hercules: wut do u mean?

Percy: the look on your face looked as if u wanna strangle me and kill Boris.

Hercules: yeah ur probably right.

Leo: so wat R we gonna do?

Hazel: without killing Boris Percy

Percy: damn -_-

Tyson: WE HAVE 2 ASK SAM HOW SHE FEELS!

Frank: u sound like a therapist.

Jason: no Tyson's right

Hazel: u wouldn't ACTUALLY hurt Boris, would u Percy?

Percy: ...well...

Hazel: don't answer dat

Hercules: lets just get this ova with.

[ Percy has invited Sam to the chat ]

Sam: hey Percy wat's up?

Percy: we must ask u something

Sam: yeah?

Frank: do

Tyson: u

Leo: like

Jason: Boris

Hazel: Wilson?

Sam: as a friend or...?

Percy: as in do u LOVE him?!

Sam: EW! GROSS NO WAY! SICK!

Leo: then gurl, y do u spend so much time on him?

Sam: coz he likes tacos and I like tacos no one else likes tacos so BOOM we have lunch

Leo: ...and...that's it?

Sam: yes

Hazel: ok guys false alarm!

Sam: wat dooya mean?

Frank: we all thought that u liked Boris and Hercules and Percy would have killed him.

Sam: oh... wait WAT?!

Jason: not actually but they wanted 2

Sam: why

Percy: coz Hercules lo-

Hercules: *covers hand over Percy's mouth* nothing

Tyson: BECOZ BROTHER AND FRIEND HATE HIM!

Sam: BECOZ...?

Percy: *kicks Hercules*

Hercules: hey! *removes hand*

Percy: becozherculeslikesuandwasjealousabouthpwmuchtimeuwerspendingwithborisandwasalllienomypoorhemanthaandthenweaskedhimwetherhelikeduhesaidnobutitwasprettyobvioushedidandwheniliedaboutyoutwokissinghetotallyflippedout. *pants*

Sam: sorry didn't quite catch that... come again?

Percy: *pants*

Leo: wat Percy said was: bcoz he really likes u and was jealous about how much time u were spending with Boris and was all like no my poor hemantha and then we asked him whether he liked u he said no but it was pretty obvious he did and when i lied about you two kissing he totally flipped out.

Sam: wow, really

Percy: YES

Hercules: NO

Jason: WE ALL NOW UR SECRET THERES NO POINT LYING ANY MORE!

Sam: Hercules, is this true?

Hercules: no

Frank: lies

Hercules: ok maybe

Hazel: not maybe, YES!

Hercules: fine yes.

Sam: really?

Hercules: *says nervously* yeeeaaaah.

Leo: and now da moment of truth...

Sam: OMG I FEEL DA SAME!

Hercules: really?!

Sam: OF COURSE I FREAKING DO!

Hercules: :D

Sam: :D

Frank: *bursts into tears*

Percy: MY HEMANTHA FEELS R UNCONTROLLABLE!

Leo: YAY! ^.^

Tyson: CONGRATS FRIEND!

Hazel: THIS IS SO EXCITING!

Jason: IM SO HAPPY!

Sam: *hugs Hercules*

Hercules: *hugs back*

Frank: THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!

[ Boris has joined the chat ]

Boris: hey guys...oh um... I'll come back later.

[ Boris has left the chat ]

Hercules: I love u Sam

Sam: I love u 2 Hercules


End file.
